


上个世纪的单恋故事

by Pennylanne



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennylanne/pseuds/Pennylanne
Summary: 设定时间为发完第一专，乐队美国巡演，到葛面离开。起码是一到两年前写的了。





	上个世纪的单恋故事

　　他总是喜欢亲吻吉他手的后颈，就是耳朵后面没有被衣领遮住的地方，就是那个每次结束一场令人满意的演出后，他兴奋地一把抱住旁边那个因为连续演奏而全身汗水的吉他手时，头一偏嘴巴就碰到的地方。所以那看起来根本不是一个吻，连吉他手自己都觉得那不是一个吻，它太过微小，太过短暂，像个改不了的小习惯，只是主唱过于兴奋后的情感宣泄罢了。 　　 当然主唱自己知道，那就是一个吻。他大概是世界上唯一一个亲吻Graham后颈的人了，真是可怜。在吉他手的放纵下亵渎他们的友谊，明知是一段不可能的爱情却又在偶尔的亲昵中沾沾自喜。 　　 Graham当然知道Damon喜欢自己的事情，当然不是一开始就知道，但是当你大半辈子都和另一个人待在一起时，没有什么真正守得住的秘密。尤其是另一个人那么敏感，又那么脆弱。 　　 介于Graham十几岁就认识Damon了，所以对他喜欢肢体接触这一特点习以为常。他们总是黏在一起。无论走到哪里Damon总是要和他坐在一起，累了便往他身上靠，明明Damon才是他们中年龄更大的那一个。Damon极其依赖他，当然现在好多了，他们有各自的生活和事业了。很多年前，Damon离家出走，从窗子翻进Graham家二楼的卧室，他爬到Graham床边时睡梦中的Graham被吓到了，呢喃说道:“你是某种小精灵吗？”。那是个开始，两个人过成了一个人的生活。“如果有外星人俯视地球，他们大概分辨不出我和Damon”Graham是这么解释的。随乐队住宿舍时他们已经到了连衣服都分不开的地步，其实这是Damon的问题，他基本上把自己视作Graham衣柜的第二个使用者。Damon说那是因为Graham的衣服比较好看。他大概是对的，他看起来衣品最好的那几年都是和Graham在一起。 你不应该无可救药地爱上自己最好的朋友/情同手足的兄弟/至关重要的工作伙伴/你见过最好的吉他手，这应该是宇宙常识，因为“从此快乐地生活在一起并不存在”，生活要复杂多了。 那只是一个寻常的节目，主持人带着摄像拍一些乐队平时生活的画面。那天他们跟着Graham很久，主持人友好风趣的话语让气氛一直很活跃。最重要的是Graham又喝醉了，好像有点得意忘形。他在练习室外接受最后的采访，恰好Damon从里边走出来，他朝着Damon撅起嘴，Damon也毫无迟疑地走过去，捧起他的脸，用力地吻了下去。周围的人都有些见惯不怪，一个人亲吻另一个人是多么正常的一件事，尤其是这些摇滚明星们，他们总得做些与众不同的事，更何况，双性恋看起来很酷，不是吗？这年头大家都说自己是双性恋。 有什么东西好像不一样，Graham迷迷糊糊的有这样的感觉。为什么Damon紧紧地抱着他？为什么Damon这么用力？为什么Damon的舌头近乎蛮不讲理地在自己嘴里乱窜？他知道Damon总是强势的那一方，他野心勃勃，负责保护队伍里的每一个成员…Graham醉得一塌糊涂，根本无法进行这么深入的思考，索性不想，让Damon领着自己一步步加深这个吻。许久之后，Damon停了下来，因为他终于意识到Graham根本不知道自己在做什么。他的手依旧扶着Graham的脑袋，他看到Graham脸色潮红，泛着水光的眼睛一片涣散——Graham喝得太多了。Damon放开了Graham，让他倒在椅子上，然后转过身去朝着周围的人耸耸肩，笑道：“我有什么办法，看起来他醉了。”然后他们一副了然的样子离开了，Damon拖着醉倒的Graham回家，看着Graham的安静的睡颜，自言自语道：“我不知道该怎么办了。” 他爱着Graham，很多年了，久到他都快忘记什么时候开始的，久到爱Graham已经变成一种习惯。可能是从Graham在他年少的某天朝他露出微笑的那一刻开始，也可能是和Graham一起写音乐的某个时刻，那个青涩的男孩子看到陌生人时闪躲的眼神，弹吉他时低着头一眼不发的样子，他们躲在一起听那些别人想都没想过的音乐…爱上Graham好像是一瞬间的事，也好像是一辈子的事。在他意识到这一点之前就已经无可救药了。 Graham，Graham是有心还是无意的？Graham快要把他逼疯了。那个害羞的，甚至会躲着人群的男孩子，是他见过最棒的吉他手，他就那样抱着自己的吉他站在舞台上，不愿意看看观众，或是理会主唱的挑衅。他好像把自己的情感都写在音乐里，以至于别人从他脸上看不出半分。除了Graham醉了的时候。醉了的Graham是来自另一个世界的Graham，他变得极其粘人，喜欢拉着Damon对着他的耳朵吹气，把Damon拉进一个又一个的亲吻中。好像阻挡着真实的Graham和真实的世界之间的墙消失了，出现的是一个外向的，真实多变的，对人与人之间的接触充满渴望的，甚至是有些攻击性的Graham。一个更像Damon的Graham，而不是一个更像Graham的Graham。 Damon还记得第一次被Graham亲吻的时候是什么样的。乐队成立没多久，他们的演出还不错。庆功宴上，Damon第一次见到Graham那么醉。当然他们之前也经常喝醉嗑嗨，但从没像那次一样，Graham完全失去了理智，他在酒吧里和人争论，嘴里说着的话已经听不出是英语了。Damon走过去，想要扶起Graham，Graham抬起头，看到了Damon，眼里是全部的信任和喜爱，清澈透明直达心底。Damon觉得自己这辈子都不再可能看到那样纯粹的眼神了。Graham笑着大声说：“Damon你是个超棒的音乐家你知道吗！”然后他扑到了Damon身上，Damon惊慌失措地接住他。Graham自顾自地继续说着：“我们会做出全世界最棒的音乐。”然后Graham咬住了Damon的嘴唇，开始肆无忌惮地享受亲吻。 Damon惊呆了，愣住了，整整几十秒无法动弹。发生了什么？那个他做梦都想触碰的人现在主动扑在他身上？是他的嘴唇碰到了那两片天知道他想了多少年的嘴唇吗？他现在唯一能确定的是鼻翼间的酒精味道。总之，最后他们抱在一起激吻的样子登上了三流小报的头条，看起来还为他们赢得了不小的声誉。公司觉得这样对公关挺好，说什么主唱和吉他手要增加互动。 \------ 乐队刚发行了第一章专辑，销量惨淡，唱片公司对他们感到失望，他们处在被开除的边缘。然后便是巡演，希望借此归还欠下的债务。于是他们踏上了异乡，想要征服大洋彼岸的土地。Alex喜欢刺激，他大概是对这场旅行最感兴趣的人了（一路的狂欢，派对，异域的姑娘们…）Dave虽然有些不情愿，不过他爱这个乐队，爱乐队里的每个人，所以也没有多言。Damon觉得这是发展乐队的好机会，而且他作为乐队的核心人物，必须起到引领大家的作用。Graham非常痛苦，他宁愿独自在家看电视，弹吉他，画画，或者其他随便什么事。他讨厌人多的地方。（但他加入了一个摇滚乐队，这都怪Damon，用他那双蓝眼睛专注地看近Graham的棕色眼睛，说些什么你是我最好的朋友，你是我见过最好的吉他手，不能没有你，做全世界最好的音乐…每一次，每一次Graham想着要逃避和离开的时候Damon总有办法让Graham按照他想的方式行事。） blur是个很容易让人爱上的乐队，他们就像班上那一群最聪明的小孩，极有才华又极其叛逆，加上无可救药的帅气，很好理解他们为什么让人疯狂。但是那时候，他们的英式十足的音乐并不受追捧，演出一场比一场糟糕，观众一场比一场冷漠。一盆冷水接着另一盆冷水，现实的残酷一下子压到了这几个初出茅庐的人身上，如果他们不能把欠唱片公司的钱换上，这个乐队可算是完了。 巡演最大的特点便是它能放大一切情感，几个正躁动的小伙子们被成天关在狭小的大巴车箱内，荷尔蒙充斥着每个角落。Damon开始滋生出一种强烈的对家的渴望，身边那个说话甜腻的吉他手开始变得致命起来。 　　 他们刚进行了一场不错的演出，演奏很棒，Damon跳得很高，观众的互动也令人满意，看起来事情正在渐渐好转。于是他们下台后便在Alex的带领下冲到了酒吧。Alex最爱的关于美国的地方便是你的英式口音能帮你睡到几乎任何妹子，更别提他们本来就是个摇滚乐队。Alex和Damon很快消失在人群里，Dave也不知道去了哪里，被强拉着来的Graham跟在后面也被这气氛所感染，抱着酒瓶露出难得的笑容。是的，Graham很久没有这么开心过了，他每天阴沉着脸，偶尔大吼大叫，或是砸些东西来表达自己对不得不讨好观众讨好唱片公司的不满——这跟那些恶心的偶像团体有什么区别？ 　　 接下来的事基本和他们每一次去酒吧一样，Alex带着一帮姑娘消失了，Damon有些醉了，又和酒吧里的陌生人打了起来，Dave试图劝架，无奈效果甚微只好帮他打。Graham又有些醉了，他应该带着面前这个长发姑娘去房间，她很美，又很有艺术气质，是他喜欢的类型，更何况她很喜欢他。 　　 在路上的日子都是昏昏沉沉的，时间的连续性被打断，前一秒他和一个女孩相谈甚欢，后一秒他处在战斗中央。 　Graham站在Damon的身旁，修长的，弹吉他的手握成拳头打在陌生人脸上，他自己身上也受了不少伤害，左边的最后一根肋骨尤其得疼。Damon比他更惨，他被三个人围在中间，不过凭借Damon长期打架得到的充分锻炼他并没有处于劣势。Dave虽然身型上不占优势（他是四个人中看起来最瘦小的）但是你要相信一个鼓手的实力。他们是兄弟，他们一起战斗。 　Damon知道他们很快就会被打到，三个人的体力毕竟有限，对方人多势众，今晚的结局不是医院就是警局。债还没还完又闹出这种事，唱片公司大概真的不会要他们了。正巧突然有人大喊:警察来了!! Damon一手抓住Graham，一手拉过Dave，大叫着“快跑!”电光火石之间三人便已冲出酒吧，他们又在夜晚的小巷中一路狂奔，彻底把嘈杂甩在身后，看到对方脸上的红肿和伤口笑倒在地。 　　他前一秒在路上狂奔，后一秒被Damon压在门板上，Graham头晕：Dave上哪去了？ 　　 空气里荷尔蒙的味道太浓，Damon又有些醉了，他看向自己的眼神比以往更炽热。Graham突然想起了之前的那些亲吻，它们感觉很棒不是吗？Graham喜欢Damon，Damon是绝对的兄弟，他的音乐才华也让Graham着迷…Graham知道自己喜欢女孩子，但Damon可不比任何女孩子差…Graham知道将要发生什么，奇怪的是他并不抗拒，反而胃里有点点兴奋。 　　 Damon快被自己的欲望逼疯了。他无时无刻不在想着之前Graham给他的吻。是的，自从上次以后，Graham便时不时会亲吻自己，在Damon放纵自己的时候他也会去找Graham索吻。不过那样的亲吻更多的是好玩，虽然只有其中一个人觉得好玩，不过那也就够了。Graham身材纤瘦，常年的乐器演奏塑造了他迷人的线条，棕色的眼睛时常写着迷茫，眼镜更为他增添了令人发疯的禁欲气质…今晚，酒精浸泡过的嘴唇更加红艳动人，之前在酒吧里Damon隔着人群看到Graham和一个陌生女人讲话，偶尔咬下唇的小动作让他脑袋发热，恨不得立马冲过去自己咬上那两片红唇，听到它们在自己身下吐出动人的呢喃… 　　 他也就这么做了。 　　 Graham大脑一片空白，他没有想到自己最好的朋友有一天会把自己压在这里，他应该拒绝的，他喜欢的是姑娘们，不是这个和他一起长大的大男孩，但他不是没有享受刚才的亲吻。是的，Graham更愿意和一个姑娘在一起，她们能为他带来的愉悦是别的事物无法比较的，大麻偶尔可以，但他不喜欢大麻，那让他更昏沉。Graham不是没有和男人在一起过，事实上他被好几个人都骗上了床，大概是他长着一张有诱惑力的脸蛋。但是和Damon，一切都不一样，Damon是他的兄弟，他的主唱… 时间又变得难以捉摸，前一秒他和Damon一丝不挂地想要从彼此身上找到安慰，后一秒他独自坐在酒吧，试图用更多的酒精来解决酒精带来的问题。 他们巡演回来了，他们又发了一张新专辑，专辑很成功， 他们的乐队正辉煌。当今乐坛没有谁拥有他们这般的号召力和影响力，他能做任何自己想做的事，这是Damon从小向往的一切。每个人都爱他，没有人会说不，他们告诉他，他是天才，人们把他当上帝一般崇拜。 但是Graham，Graham无时无刻不在躲着他，自从他们大获成功，不，自从他们回到英国，缩在后座湿漉漉的吻没有了，伴随着酒精迷迷糊糊的性爱没有了，就连平时的细小打闹也没有了，Graham出现，Graham消失，Graham什么话都不说。你应该警觉的，Damon不止一次对自己说，但是他自己并没有好到哪里去，他也被冲昏了头。 如果你曾站在世界顶端，你便会产生一种你将永远站在这里的错觉。如果你曾接受过世界的万千崇拜，你便会以为这种崇拜永不会消失。可是人们的崇拜从不为一个人或是一个乐队而停留。站得越高便越畏惧失败。当这种崇拜渐渐消失时，你身体的一部分也渐渐消失，像天使被强行扯去光环，你不再特殊了。你用尽一切去把光环抢回来。你写着自己厌恶的音乐，只是为了迎合市场，你唱着自己恶心的情歌只是为了博人眼球，你的情感如此廉价，你的才华如此贫乏，你甚至意识不到自己的吉他手缩回了自己的世界，听不到自己的吉他手对着麦克风的嘶吼，看不到自己的吉他手整日沉浸在酒精与毒品中。曾经那么珍惜的一个人现在被抛在脑后，因为你眼里只有无数美好的人们献出一切和你共度良宵，你听遍了人世间赞美的话语。 　　 争吵，争吵，无尽的争吵，和任何人，在任何地点，谁都觉得自己的才华被淹没了，谁都觉得自己的光环被夺走了。在这样的争吵下，没有什么真挚的情感能够维持。他们大概是疯了吧。 Graham只是热爱音乐，他一直想做独立音乐，他从未想过出名，但人们就是为他的一举一动疯狂。粉丝的热情吓坏了他，他从来都不是舞台上光芒万丈的偶像明星，他厌恶那些卖弄风情追逐喝彩的人，一夜成名让他痛苦。Damon，他们是兄弟，他已经不认识Damon了。在恢复理智的间隙，他离开了。 前一秒你在Damon的人生里，后一秒你不在了。你们之间二十年的情谊会让你和别人有什么不同吗？你变成了他的采访中偶尔提到的名词，那是否意味着他私下偶尔也会想起你?他把什么都写在歌里，别人是一句词，一首歌，你是一张专辑，或者很多张专辑。 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　 　　


End file.
